Talk of the Town
by Pferd5
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about Edward and Bella's engagement and the reaction of the small town of Forks. Canon.


_A/N: I have always wished that SM delved into the engagement time a bit more. So here is my take!  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer._

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Edward and Bella are getting married! Like in a few months. She's got to be pregnant."

"Probably, why else would you get married at 18?" The voices continued giggling, but stopped the second I rounded the corner. "Oh, hi, Bella!" Amy Gregory said awkwardly as I scanned the seasonings and her friend, a girl I think was a few years younger then me, stood uncomfortably. Amy was a girl who I had a few classes with over the years, but never spent much time with. She clearly knew I had heard her talking about me.

"Hi, Amy," I said, quietly before selecting the spice I needed to cook up Charlie's fish. I turned to continue down the aisle, but she clearly wanted to talk and placed herself in my path. She wasn't hiding the fact that she was staring at my stomach well.

"So, I heard about the wedding. Congratulations! Are you nervous at all?" She said while not bothering to hide her interest.

"Uh, I'm nervous about t-the…ceremony, but not about Edward," I reply, still struggling with the word "marriage".

"Oh sure. Do you have your dress? Ya know, it is super important to have fittings right up until the wedding. My cousin didn't put her dress on for 3 weeks before the wedding and come the day it didn't fit! Of course we all found out later that she was pregnant, so that explains the fast weight gain and—"

"Yeah. I don't think that will be a problem with me. It was nice seeing you…" I cut her off and began walking away.

"Sure, yeah. Tell Edward 'hi' for me!" She called after me. Like hell, I would. Not only do I have to deal with the embarrassment of the stupid car he bought and this massive, gorgeous ring on my finger, but also I have to deal with everyone wondering if I'm pregnant. I can't even grocery shop. This is ridiculous! I leave the store without even getting all of my groceries, because I am so sick of everyone whispering behind me in the aisle. This town is too freaking small! As soon as I leave the store I pull out my cell phone and call Edward.

"Hello, love," he answers, his voice sounding like velvet.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I am so angry with you," I grumble into the phone, while shoving my groceries into the car, probably breaking a few eggs in the process.

"Whatever did I do now?" He asked feigning innocence.

"Making me wear this stupid ring and drive this stupid car and have this stupid wedding and be the talk of this stupid town," I reply as I scramble in the car, ignoring the woman next to me openly staring.

"Vegas is still an option, you know," He replies, his smile evident in his voice.

"No, it isn't!" I hear Alice's voice call in the background.

"Alice is right. If we go to Vegas people will talk even more. Ugh. Meet me at my house? I need to be reminded why I am marrying you," I sigh, running my hairs through my hair and turning on the seat warmers, the only benefit of this car.

"Of course, Bella. Please don't crash on the way here," He says.

"Even if I did, I probably wouldn't even notice in this tank," I respond, glaring at the dashboard like it is all the car's fault.

"No, darling, probably not. I just don't want you to break any more eggs," he says, laughing. "I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too," I grumble into the phone, my tone indicating the opposite. Stupid vampire with his stupid morals and stupid super sonic vamp hearing. Of course, I was the only girl ever to fall in love with a vampire with virtue.

Five minutes later, I pull up to my house, spotting Edward's Volvo outside. The second I cut the engine; he is at my side, helping me out of the car.

"I'm not broken, you know," I complain, still annoyed by Amy and the rest of the town. "Nor am I pregnant!" I say, a little louder, hoping my neighbors are spying through their windows or something. Edward grabs my chin and turns my face to look at his beautiful one. And then he dazzles me. He stares into my eyes and leans down to gently press his lips to mine.

"It is a privilege to marry you, Miss Swan. I'm sorry if I have caused you pain or upset," he says, all humor gone from his voice. Now I have gone and hurt his feelings.

"Edward, I am literally the luckiest girl in the entire world. Not only do I get to have you, but I get to have you for the rest of forever. You know I am so excited about spending forever with you and I am even excited about becoming your wife. It's just…. all of the attention and hoopla that comes with it. It's hard," I reply, leaning my head on his chest and pulling him tighter to me. Well, more like putting pressure on his back and he moves closer.

"I like that term," He says, kissing me on the top of the head.

"Wife?" I ask, looking up at his dark gold eyes. He needs to hunt soon.

"Hoopla. But 'wife' is not so bad either," He replies with his beautiful crooked smile. "Come on, let's get these groceries in and hope that egg did not go everywhere. It'd be hard to explain to the Vice President why there is egg all over his car."

"What," I gape at him. "This is the Vice President's car?"

"Well, not yet. But he has agreed to purchase it after our use for it has ended. Once you are a bit more durable," he responds casually while carrying the groceries into the kitchen, looking like a male model the whole time.

"You are insane," I reply, beginning to put things away.

"Well, I do hear voices in my head, so you never know…" I smile back at my fiancé, knowing that if I am this happy, putting away groceries with this man the rest of my existence is going to be perfection.


End file.
